


Dear Mystery Girl,

by solarhoney



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Café, Crushes, Cute notes, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhoney/pseuds/solarhoney
Summary: Arin thinks Binnie is the cutest girl she's ever seen, but she probably doesn't even know Arin exists.





	Dear Mystery Girl,

~☆~

Arin thinks Binnie is the most adorably cute girl she’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. Honestly, could there be anyone more beautiful than her in this mess of a world? Though they’ve never spoken a word to each other, Arin has seen her around school and knows she’s an upperclassman. The only time she ever sees Binnie outside of school is at this cafe called Cocobean. Arin goes there everyday after school, but she doesn’t even like coffee. She only goes there to see Binnie huddled in the corner, typing away on her laptop, and drinking her chocolate raspberry cappuccino. Arin wishes she could work up the courage to go over and introduce herself, but she doesn’t want to come off as bothersome, or worse, creepy. So instead, she cooly scrolls through social media (definitely not stalking Binnie’s Instagram) and enjoys her green tea and blueberry muffin. Her best friend Jiho tells her that it’s stalkerish and weird to just come in to sneak a glance at Binnie, but Arin chooses to ignore her. After Binnie leaves, Arin considers the day a mission accomplished, then proceeds to go back home to do her own homework. Hoping one day, she’ll be able to speak to Binnie, and maybe even ask her out.

~☆~

Binnie notices the adorable girl who always has her hair up in twin buns, but she acts like she doesn’t. She also notices how the girl comes in everyday and does the exact same thing. Orders a green tea and a blueberry muffin, sits down at the table closest to the door, then whips out her phone and starts scrolling. Sometimes the mysterious girl will even pull out a little pastel pink notebook and start writing for hours. Binnie can’t deny that she’s intrigued and genuinely curious. She thinks that she’s seen this girl before, but she can’t put her finger on where. The girl looks young, but it’s hard to say how old she really is. She wants to say something to the pretty girl, and she promises herself she will tomorrow.

~☆~

As Arin notices Binnie getting up and getting her stuff together in the corner the next evening, she cringes at herself for continuing to not say a word to her. Arin isn’t shy at all, and she’s no stranger to being social, but Binnie has this effect on her. Everytime she looks at her, her tongue gets heavy, and she even forgets the language she speaks. Arin knows she’s torturing herself, but she can’t seem to break the vicious cycle of overthinking. Whilst she was deep in her thoughts and staring off into space, she didn’t notice that Binnie had started walking towards her table until she placed a piece of paper down onto it. She spared Arin a glance and a small smile grew on her face, then she continued on through the doorway and onto the sidewalk. As soon as Arin came back to her senses after what just occurred, she grabbed the note and stared at the adorable handwriting that read:

_Dear Mystery Girl,_

_I see you around here quite often, and I’ve noticed you in the hallway at school sometimes. I think you’re really cute, and I’d like to get to know you. Let’s sit together sometime, yeah? :)_

_-Binnie, xxx-xxx-xxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> I love OMG so much and I especially love this pairing. Cafe scenarios are my weakness. Thanks again for reading!  
> o(^-^)o


End file.
